SWE Mini SWE 3-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Lucas faces the Villager in the main event while Little Mac continues spreading fear in the brand.


* Greatest Show on Earth Theme. *

* Fireworks *

« Welcome to Mini SWE ! We're in San Diego,California ! I'm Mew2King,next to me is Etika ! 》

《 Hey everybody ! Glad to be here for another show of wrestling ! And glad to be in Rey Mysterio's Hometown ! Do you think he'll come ?! 》

《 I'm not sure about this ! Anyway,the summary please ! 》

"Little Mac will continue his berserk reign,Popo will face Bowser Jr and Lucas confronts the Villager in the main event. "

"Let's begin with Lucas's interview. "

_Short Interview _

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring,from Dream Land... "

Shy Guy is interrupted by Little Mac attacking the balloon boy by behind. He hits him with punches before to throw him onto the barricades of each side. Then he tosses him against the LED before to stomp him. He throws him through the barricade. Kirby lies consciousless. Little Mac grabs him and then tosses his head against the ringpost. Then he grabs the steel stairs,waits that Kirby gets up and hits him hard with the stairs. Then he takes out a steel chair but a referee comes to convince him to stop. But Little Mac hits the referee to the head with the chair.

"WHAOU ! He lost his mind ! Someone neutralize him ! " Mew2King yells.

Etika,instead,stealthly leaves without his colleague knowing it.

The boxer traps Kirby into the chair,then tosses him onto the commentator table before to climb onto the corner. But a security guard arrives and tries to stop him. Little Mac jumps,the guard decides to step back and the wrestler crashes himself onto the trapped Kirby through the table.

"OMFG ! THEY BOTH CRASHED ONTO THE TABLE ! CAN you... " he turned to his partner,who was missing. "Son of a bitch ! "

Dozens of SWE personals arrive then to take Little Mac to backstage while he keeps kicking the injured wrestler.

* * *

"Ruthless Aggression ! " Etika yells while coming back on his chair. Mew2King was staring at him with anger.

"WHERE were you ?! "

"In the closet ! It was really urgent... Anyway,Bowser Jr enters in the ring. " Etika quickly changes subject.

Indeed,the young koopa was into the ring with his white and red bandana around his neck.

Ice Climbers' Theme

"And his opponent,from Groenland,he's the half of the Ice Climbers : Popo ! "

Popo walks on the ramp,saluting the crowd. Then he jumps on the apron before to enter into the ring. Bowser Jr,indifferent,gets to the corner and waits. The referee makes ring the bell.

Popo wants to shake Bowser Jr's hand,but this one instead extends his middle finger before to punch him. Popo falls to the ground and his opponents chains barrels of punches. Then he bounces off the ropes and does a Senton. He goes for the pin but Popo kicks out. Bowser does an Armlock. Popo gets up and punches his belly. But the antagonist does an Arm Flip and stomps him. He goes to the top rope and taunts the crowd. But Popo does an Enzuigiri and makes him fall to the ring. He climbs on the turnbuckle and does a 450 Splash before to do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Popo wants to climb on the corner again for his finishing move,but Bowser Jr gets back up and pishes him against the barricade. Then he executes a Springboard Clostheline. Bowser Jr lands into the crowd while Popo gets his back bended onto the barricade. The crowd cries wildly seeing that Vowser Jr is with them. They help him to get back over the barricade. He brings back Popo into the ring and takes out a Kendo Stick before to hide it against the stairs. He comes back into the ring and does a Falcon Arrow before to chain the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Bowser Jr does a Springboard Moonsault,then a Rolling Senton before to finish with a Tope Atomico. He pins him but he kicks out. He climbs on the turnbuckle and tries a Moonsault. But Popo escapes and gets back up. But he's shocked when he discovers that his opponent has landed on his both feet. Popo runs to him but Bowser Jr welcomes him with a Spinebuster. Then Bowser Jr goes for the Piledriver,but the ice man resists and does a Back Body Drop. He bounces off the ropes and does a Running Kick. He goes to the apron,then onto the corner and taunts the crowd. He looks at them,but when he turns his attention to the ring,Bowser Jr comes back and does an Avalanche Exploder Suplex.

"Both men crash into the ring ! " says Mew2King.

"Especially Popo ! "

Bowser Jr chains the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Bowser Jr is shocked. But he gets instantly back up and goes to the top rope. He waits a little bit then executes a glorious Shooting Star Press.

"Shooting Star Press ! He really flew into the air ! "

He pins Popo.

1... 2... Kickout !

"That's not enough ! "

Bowser Jr crounches in order to wait his opponent then he does a Fireman's Carry and wants to make him pass on his back. But Popo counters and does a Sunset Flip before to do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Bowser escapes to the ringside. Popo goes to him while the referee counts them out but suddenly Bowser Jr throws the Kendo Stick into the ring. The referee goes ti throw it outside but at the same time,Bowser kicks Popo's balls between the legs and throws him to the barricade. He comes back into the ring. The referee counts Popo out.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10 !

"Here's your winner : Bowser Jr ! "

The antagonist leaves the ring proud of what he did.

"What an asshole ! " Mew2King criticize him.

"What ?! He only wants to win ! "

"But not like that ! That's not what a real man would do ! "

"You're saying he's a coward ?! "

"Not exactly ! "

While they continue arguing,Little Mac comes back to attack the loser.

"What the hell ?! Little Mac ! He's attacking Popo. "

Then he throws him to the commentator table before to do a Back Suplex on it.

"Watch out ! You're gonna spit blood on me ! " Etika says while standing back from the fight.

Then he climbs on the top rope and does a Frog Splash.

"Not again ! " Mew2King while they crash through the table.

Then Little Mac walks back to backstage.

"This man should be fired. "

* * *

Brian Kendrick's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,weighting 123 lbs : The Villager. "

Villager does his entrance with his shovel and spoils to the fans that he's gonna win the title next week sunday. He drops his tool on the ringside and climbs the stairs before to enter in the ring.

Lucas's Theme

"And his opponent,from Tazmily Village,weighting 147 lbs : Lucas ! "

Lucas walks onto the ramp before to stop in front of the ring. He stares at his opponent who's preparing himself. Lucas climbs on the stairs before to enter into the ring. He faces the villager before to take place onto the corner. The referee makes ring the bell.

Both opponents walk around the ring. They tie up before that Villager does an Arm Lock. He pulls the arm but Lucas does a roll before to do an Arm Drag. Villlager flips onto him before to land on his back. He gets back up and they do a lockup. Lucas does a Side Headlock but Villager Irish Whips him ton the ropes but the blonde boy does a Shoulder Block. Villager rolls backward and gets on his feet again. They lock up a last time before that Villager traps Lucas on the corner. The referee gets between both of them to calm them down. But Villager executes an Eye Poke on Lucas. The referee warns him but the man does an Irish Whip to the corner. He does a corner clostheline before to pull him into a Modified Lifting Reverse STO. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He does an Armbar but Lucas kicks out and does a Small Package. But Villager kicks out and flees in the ringside. He rests on the stairs. Lucas goes to join him,but his opponent throws him chest first on the steel come back into the ring. Villager climbs on the top rope and goes for a Moonsault. He successes and goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He climbs on the middle rope and does a Diving Knee Drop,but Lucas dodges and gets back up. He does a Rondhouse Kick before to do a Moonsault Splash. He does a Deadlift Gutwrench Suplex,then a DDT and a Suplex. But Villager jumps over him and does a Basement Super Kick before to bounce off the ropes and hit a Knee Strike. He pins him.

1... 2... Kickout !

Then he executes a grapple with his arm (Arm Stretch) before to stomp it and then hit a Knee Drop to the side of the face. He keeps him down.

"I'm not sure that Lucas can come back soon into the match. " Etika says.

Villager goes to the apron and executes a Suplex to the ringside. They both crash their back on the floor. The crowd cries,surprised.

"What a hige risk they took ! " Mew2King reacts.

Villager gets back up. He brings Lucas next to the commentator table. He makes him lie on it. Then he climbs on the apron and taunts the crowd who boos him. He goes for a Springboard Splash,but Lucas suddenly escapes so Villager goes through the table. The fans cheers,seeing that Lucas escaped.

"And another one through the table ! We can't get enough of that. " Etika says.

"Anyway,Lucas is finally back on his feet. "

Lucas brings Villager back into the ring. The referee was on the eighth count when they came back. He goes to the top rope and does a 450 Splash before to do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He goes to the corner and taunts the crowd. Villager gets back up tired and hurt. Lucas runs for the Super Kick,but as he was raising his foot to the air,Villager escapes to the ringside and returns backstage. Lucas,quickly,bounces off the ropes and does a Suicide Dive as Villager had his back turned on him and was staring at the crowd. In consequence,Villager rolls onto the ramp as Lucas gets back up hardly. The fans chant multiple time : "Suicide Dive ! " Lucas quickly brings him back into the ring and grabs his head before to chain multiple punches. He does his punch combination,then tries a last punch to the face,but Villager grabs his arm and does an Armtrap DDT. He goes to the ropes and taunts the young boy. In order to anger him,he hits the Super Kick. Then he brings him back up and hits the Olympic Slam. But Lucas lands behind him and hits the Ripcord Knee. Villager is groggy. Lucas throws him to the ropes and wants to propulse him to the air,but this one hits a Victory Roll.

1... 2... Kickout !

Villager goes to the corner and thinks about what he'll do next. But suddenly,Lucas jumps on him against the turnbuckle and rushes to him again before to do a Short-Arm Clostheline. Then he bounces off the ropes and hits successfully the Super Kick.

"Right to the face ! "

Then he waits his opponent to get up,goes behind him and grabs his left arm for his finisher. But at the very last moment,Villager goes for the eyes with a Gouging. The referee warns him again about this strategy. Villager argues with him while Lucas lies on the apron. Then the little brune boy goes to get him up,but his opponent hits a Hotshot before to hang on to the apron while his oppoent walks in the middle of the ring,totally groggy. Lucas jumps onto the top rope. At this moment,Villager,pretending to be still groggy,pushes the referee chest first on the turnbuckle,so that he can't see anything. Lucas jumps in the middle of the ring,but the Villager intercepts him with a kick directly between the leg before to finish him with the Samoan Drop.

"You're gonna be kidding me ?! " Mew2King expresses,shocked.

Then he goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"Villager won the match ! Yay ! " Etika screams.

"Yay ?! Yay ?! Didn't you see what he just did ?! "

"The referee didn't say anything,so that's okay. "

"Obviously he didn't see anything : he was... This business is unfair. " Then Mew2King goes to pout on his corner.

Villager gets out of the ring and picks up the shovel. He comes back in and waits Lucas. But Ness's theme plays and the champion runs to the ring to save Lucas. Villager swings his weapon,but the young boy dodges,bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Strike. Villager is propulsed outside. He decides then to flee to the scene. Ness helps Lucas to get up and both of them celebrate in the ring while the crowd cheers them and Villager throws angrily his shovel on the floor.

"Thank you for following us ! Remember : Ness will defend the Cruiserweight Title against Villager into a Steel Cage Match at No Holds Barred next week ! Goodnight everybody ! "


End file.
